This application relates to commercial Christmas tree stands and a remote watering system for the trees sold therein.
Christmas trees are sold at commercial lots generally in a bundt cake pan configured tree stand that basically defines a basin for water retention. That is, the holder is a basin generally having a flat base and an integrated upstanding circular sidewall. An upstanding metal pointed peg upon which the tree trunk is impaled is centrally disposed in the base. The transition from the base to the sidewall may be a relatively large radius or a mere chamfer curve of a small extension.
There have been prior art attempts to provide remote watering systems to avoid the drying out of the trees to thus reduce the potential fire danger of the Christmas tree. These prior art units were located in a patent search. Thus applicant is cognizant of the following patents:
Specifically this invention is an improvement to the remote watering system of the Copenhaver patent. While these and other patents may relate to the use of a remote watering system for an in-use tree watering system, there are indeed significant benefits to be obtained over the prior art from the system of this invention.
The big problem with the Copenhaver waterer is that it requires the use of a specific tree holder. We on the other hand have adapted what we have found to be the most commercially used tree stand for use with a remote watering system, which remote waterer is an improvement of the remote waterer of Copenhaver. Here too, there is no need to crawl under the tree to determine the water level in the stand. Here too a Christmas present type camouflage system for the water source is employed.
In order to accomplish our desired goals, we have provided a tree stand for the support of a Christmas tree in an upright position, in conjunction with an improved remote watering system which comprises a storage container having a water vessel disposed therein, the storage container being disguised as a Christmas present. Water can run through tubing in the vessel, through an aperture in the storage container, to the stand which has a grommeted aperture therein for receipt of the tubing. The tubing can be hidden on the floor, by a rug, cloth or other covering. A sight system is provided in the storage container and the water vessel for determining the water level in the vessel and the water level of the stand.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an improved Christmas tree watering system.
It is a second object to provide a tree watering system that advises the user when the water source for the Christmas tree needs replenishment.
It is a third object to provide a remote watering system that does not require a change in tree stands from that employed by the tree vendor.
It is another object to provide an easy to use and easy to store low cost remote watering system for Xmas trees that can be used year after year.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.